Keep Your Enemies Closer
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have known each other for 11 years. Ever since the blonde had moved to town from Tokyo. "You look like a girl." That one statement had started the war...Sasodei. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

Ok! Now, this is the second fic I'm starting. Guess you could say it's taking the place of Truth…but…I love Truth too much…you get the idea…well…

Dei: Don't worry Kari-chan, we understand un!

Thanks Dei.

Saso: Well…*notices I'm listening to Daughter of Evil*…You sure do have an obsession with that song don't you?

Urasai!

Dei: Heheheh.

Anyway…Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you. Now, welcome to _Keep Your Enemies Closer_!

**Prologue**

Deidara peeked out the window of his mother's car nervously. "Oh, don't be so nervous Deidei! You'll make lots of new friends!" comforted his mother, Ai. She ran he fingers through her son's neck length, golden hair before parking in front of his new school. The small five year-old gulped as he looked at it.

He and his mother had moved to New York from Tokyo. Although New York was where he had actually been born, Deidara didn't remember anything about it. His mother said that she and his father had moved to Tokyo when Deidara had been two months old, for business reasons. Deidara had spent all of that time until now living there. His father had left them when Deidara had been three. For two years, it had been him and his mom.

Not that it bothered the young blonde. He didn't really remember his father anyway. Plus, he loved his mom so much…she had taught him English…as if she had always planned to come back. Thanks to his mother, Deidara didn't have an accent when speaking English.

"Come on Deidei." Said Ai as she opened the door for her son. Deidara jumped out of the car and looked up at the school. It wasn't as big as his old school. He looked up at his mom, "Mommy, you said that they don't take off their shoes here right?" Ai smiled down at him, "Iie. They wear their shoes all the time here. Now, just relax, put a smile on your face, and be polite. After school, I'll take you for some ice-cream, ne?" Deidara's face brightened and he answered in a cheerful voice, "Un!" Ai laughed and led Deidara into the building.

Looking around, Deidara wondered how many students were going to be in his class. He actually enjoyed being at school, he just didn't like that he didn't know anyone here. He looked at a glass case they walked by and saw a few trophies won by older kids for the school. (Maybe I can win some shiny trophies someday…) he thought.

Ai stopped in front of a classroom door that said 269 and had a drawing of a sun with a smiley face and flowers taped to it. Deidara frowned. That was hardly interesting. His mother knocked and, after a few seconds, a woman with long, dark red hair and grey-ish eyes opened it. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a purple shirt that said_ FREE HUGS_ on it. From inside the classroom, you could hear children talking and giggling. "Ah! You must be Ms. Katsu! I'm Mrs. Heart!" the woman, Mrs. Heart, shook Deidara's mother's hand with a very cherry smile.

Mrs. Heart looked down at Deidara, "And you must be little Deidara Katsu!" "Katsu Deidara un…" mumble Deidara. He was so used to the way his name was said in Japanese that hearing it said the English style was odd. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't hear him and just bent to meet his eye level. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing? Don't you worry; you'll love this class Deidara." Deidara smiled what he knew was an adorable smile, "Ok Mrs. Heart." He piped cutely. Ai smiled and kneeled down to kiss her son on the forehead, "I'll pick you up at the end of the day. Behave, ok Deidei?" Deidara nodded, "I promise mommy." And with that, Ai straightened up and walked off.

Mrs. Heart got up too, turning to the door, "Come on then Deidara! Let's introduce you to the other kids ok?" Deidara nodded and let the woman lead him inside.

The sounds that Deidara had been hearing from inside up until now had abruptly stopped. He looked around and saw that every pair of eyes in the room were now focused on him. He counted twenty pairs of eyes. "Hey kids! This is a new addition to our group of friends! His name is Deidara Katsu!" said Mrs. Heart, obviously stopping to let Deidara finish the intro.

"Um…Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Deidara desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He said, momentarily forgetting he was in a place that he needed to speak English. "Hey! He speaks Japanese like Sasori!" exclaimed a kid with white hair and purple-pink eyes. Deidara relaxed a bit. So he wasn't the first Japanese kid in the class…Sasori huh? He looked around with a smile, "Un! I'm Katsu Deidara! I only recently moved here from Tokyo un!" "But you don't LOOK Japanese." Mentioned a girl with dark blue hair and amber eyes. She had a paper flower in her hair.

Deidara shrugged, "I was actually born here in New York, but my mommy moved to Tokyo when I was a baby. We just got back here last week un." he explained. The blonde's eyes met a pair of clear, green eyes. Deidara decided to focus on him. The boy had messy red hair that fell into his eyes and was dressed in the school uniform. He looked at Deidara with an interested look. "That's so cool!" Deidara heard the voice of the girl with the blue hair again, "Sasori only knows Japanese from his Grandmother. He's never actually BEEN to Japan!"

The boy with the white hair nodded, "You GOTTA tell us all the shit you did in Tokyo!" "HIDAN!" exclaimed Mrs. Heart causing a few kids to laugh, "You know we don't use that sort of language in class!" The white haired boy, Hidan, sighed, "Yeah, Yeah…" he muttered with a pout.

Mrs. Heart sighed before smiling and turning back to Deidara, "Take the empty seat next to Sasori. He's the boy with the red hair." She said kindly. Deidara nodded and looked back at the red head…Sasori. Sasori continued to observe the blonde as he walked over.

"Konnichiwa." Said Deidara. Sasori looked him up and down, "…you look like a girl." He said. Deidara blinked as that statement sank in. "Wait…huh?" he asked in confusion. Had this kid just said he looked like a girl? "You look like a girl. But you're dressed in a boy's uniform…that's weird…" said Sasori. Deidara twitched and frowned, "I'm a BOY." He said plainly. Sasori shrugged.

With a sigh, Deidara went to sit in his seat…to fall on his butt. "OW!" he exclaimed, looking up at a smirking red head. "I'm Akasuna no Sasori." He said, smirk still in place, "And it seems your seat moved." Deidara heard the other kids laughing.

So that's how it was huh?

"Well Sasori, I guess it did." He said, plotting his revenge…

~Later~

Deidara was looking for a bucket.

He had checked the closet in the classroom but found nothing. He wanted to see where else, but was afraid he'd get lost. He sighed…there went his plan…

"Hey Deidara!"

The blonde turned at the mention of his name. He saw the white haired kid, Hidan, standing in front of him "I'm Hidan! Nice to meet ya!" he said with a grin. Deidara nodded, "Nice to meet you too Hidan. Do you know where I can find a bucket un?" asked the small blonde. The albino nodded, "Sure! What you need it for? You're not fucking sick are you?" Deidara shook his head, "I wanna pour water on stupid Sasori's head."

The grin on Hidan's face grew at the statement, "OK! I'll help! Akasuna is an asshole. He thinks he's better than everyone!" Deidara shrugged, "I just wanna get back at him for pulling my chair out from under me. And for saying I look like a girl."

"But won't that get you in trouble?"

Both boys turned to see the blue haired girl from before. "The teacher doesn't have to know Konan." Explained Hidan. Konan shrugged and held out a hand to Deidara, "I'm Konan." Deidara blinked but took her hand. "I'm Deidara. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He said. Konan giggled, "You need to teach me Japanese Deidara!" Deidara smiled and nodded.

"If he doesn't get in trouble for what he wants to do first."

Hidan jumped and turned to the dark corner the three kids had been standing in front of. There sat a boy with long raven hair and matching onyx eyes. He was looking at the picture book of _Finding Nemo_. "Itachi! You scared us fucker!" exclaimed Hidan. Deidara looked at Itachi. "Itachi?" The raven nodded, "Yes. And I mean it…cause you're probably gonna get in trouble."

With a roll of his eyes, Hidan shot back, "Hey, I'm just glad that someone finally wants to fight back against the Akasuna!" Deidara blinked, "What's that mean un?" Konan took a step forward, "Most people don't mess with Sasori…he can be scary when he wants to be…" Deidara shrugged, "We're all the same age, what's the worst he could do un? Besides, by the sounds of it, he drives you guys nuts too."

Konan and Itachi looked at him for a minute. "Well…" started Konan, "You ARE right…" Itachi sighed, "Do what you want." He said as he turned back to his picture book. Deidara and Hidan grinned, "Come on Deidara! I'll show you where you can find a bucket!" Deidara nodded and followed the albino out of the room…

~After Deidara sets his trap up…~

They waited. Sasori was playing tag with some other kids and was running around the school yard. "Ok Deidara," said Hidan as the two held the bucket on top of a windowsill from the second floor, "In 3…2…1…" The two boys tipped the bucket over a bit and cold water spilled out of it.

There was a small cry as the water hit something…or more specifically someone. Deidara and Hidan giggled before pulling the bucket in with them and heading back down the hall. They dropped the bucket off back in the janitor's closet and went back into their classroom, where Itachi and Konan were waiting. After seeing the grin on Deidara's face, the two sighed, "So…I see that you got your payback?" asked Itachi. "Un!" The other three looked at Deidara oddly. Deidara sighed, "Un means Yeah in Japanese." "OH!"

"KATSU!"

Deidara looked up and saw that Sasori was stomping towards him, pure rage in his eyes. He also noted that the small red head was soaking wet and bit back a laugh. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU KATSU!" he exclaimed. "E? Anata wa, doyuu imidesu ka?" Deidara asked. (Huh? What do you mean?) Sasori narrowed his green eyes at him, "Watashi no iitai koto o seikaku ni haaku!" replied the red head. (You know exactly what I mean!) Deidara shook his head no, "I mean it Akasuna-kun, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about un."

And that was when Sasori snapped.

He lunged at the other boy, pulling his hair. Deidara, never liking when others pulled his hair, struggled against the other boy, trying to push him off. Deidara grabbed Sasori's leg and bit down, hard. When Sasori let his grip slip in shock, Deidara grabbed his arm and flipped the redhead onto his back. "OOFF!" Sasori glared and jumped back to his feet as Deidara got into a fighting stance.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Heart grabbed both boys by the ear and pulled them over to her, "What do you think you're DOING?" Deidara, never missing a beat, looked up at her with fearful eyes, "He started yelling at me and pulled my hair for no reason Mrs. Heart-sensei!" he explained, deciding to remind his teacher that he was new with some Japanese.

It worked too.

"Oh no! Sasori! You should know better than to pick on a new student! And why are you soaking wet? Deidara, go play with the other kids. I'll handle Sasori." She said as she let go of Deidara's ear. Deidara nodded, adding a sniff for good measure, as he watched the teacher start to drag Sasori away. The redhead turned slightly and glared at Deidara. Deidara smiled sweetly at him.

Sasori scowled. The blonde may have won _this_ battle…but the war was only beginning….

(A/n) Heh. What do you think guys?

Dei: Heheh. That was entertaining un.

Saso: that was also mean brat.

Dei: You started it un.

Heheh. Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used in a hot air balloon!


	2. Chapter 1:Normal Day

HEY PEOPLE!

Dei: Yelling much un?

Shush. Anywho! What's up? Life good? I would hope so. Now, we should-

Hid: BITCH!

Dei: You'd better not be talking about me un.

Hid: I AM!

Dei: *twitch*…..Katsu…

Hid:…oh fu-*Insert explosion here*

…Ok then. Dei?

Dei: *sweet smile* Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks. On with the first chap of _Keep Your Enemies Closer!_

**Chapter 1: Normal Day**

~Twelve Years Later~

"AKASUNA!"

Sasori hid the smirk he so badly wanted to wear as he turned to look at a certain pain in his ass. The boy was now in a very fitting get up due to his appearance. A very sexy (though Sasori would never say it out loud) angel's outfit. In fact, it was a girl outfit; tight, high cut top with a small pair of angel wings attached to the back, short mini-skirt, high-heels, topped with the halo in his hair. He had also let Deidara's blonde locks out of the usual half-pony tail to frame his face, which seemed to make his sapphire blue eyes stand out even more. Sasori actually thought it complimented the blonde well (Again, never admitting it) and showed off a lot of his sexy body. That and it pissed Deidara the fuck off so it served its purpose.

He had asked Kakuzu and Kisame to help him out, since Pein had been busy distracting Konan. Kakuzu had to keep Hidan occupied, and so he started an argument with the albino. That could last for a while. Kisame then found Itachi and dragged the weasel to the library, his favorite place to be.

Truth be told, the only ones that actually got along were Pein and Konan, considering that Pein had a huge crush on the blunette. Sasori was pretty sure that Kisame was getting glared at by Itachi and that Kakuzu was wishing he had never agreed to any of this.

After separating the group, Sasori promptly went up to Deidara and smashed a book into his skull, knocking the blonde out cold. He then took him to the locker room and changed him into that get up.

"Is something wrong Katsu?" he asked with false innocence. He heard some of the more idiotic jocks whistle at the blonde and felt just a pang of annoyance. Some of the girls giggled at the sight of the blonde, making Sasori calm himself again.

With pure rage in his sapphire eyes, Deidara smirked, "You do realize that I'm gonna get you back right? It should be quite obvious un. And I already have it planned out." Sasori scoffed at the threat, "I don't think you have something that's better than that outfit blondie. Then again, you always try so…" he let a grin spread across his face, "Do your worst."

Mischief sparkled in Deidara's eyes, "Oh, I will Akasuna. You can count on it." He growled as he turned and stormed off to change.

Sasori turned back to his locker with a satisfied smirk. "I see that it went as planned?" he heard Kakuzu ask. Grabbing his Pre-Calculus book, Sasori laughed, "You know it. Katsu was pretty pissed off. My life is complete for the day." He turned to the brunette and saw that he had a black eye. "Geeze, What did you say to him? He doesn't usually touch your face." The red head asked as he shut his locker.

"Eh, I said something against his great _Lord Jashin_ and he punched me." Replied Kakuzu with a shrug. Kisame walked over with a chuckle, "Yeah? You should know not to talk 'bout Hidan's god by now Kakuzu. And Sasori, why don't you just admit it?" Sasori raised a brow at his blue haired friend, "Admit what?" he asked simply. Kisame chuckled again, "Admit that you've just had a crush on Deidara since he moved in."

The usual response, Sasori made a horrified face at Kisame, "LIKE HELL! THAT DAMN BLONDE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT MAKE MY LIFE HELL SINCE HE GOT HERE TWELVE YEARS AGO!" Letting out a loud laugh, Kisame held up his hands in surrender, "All right, all right, calm down Sasori. I'm just saying that it's obvious. At least…to everyone but you. Anyway, did you ever stop to consider that this whole war was started by-" Kisame stopped abruptly at the glare he was receiving from Sasori. Yeah…best not to enrage him. "Well, I'm heading to class. Later." Said Sasori as he walked off…

~In the Locker Room~

Hidan and Itachi sighed, "Sorry…" they said simultaneously. They had known Sasori was up to something, yet they had gotten too distracted by their own pains to notice when his plan had been set into play. Deidara glowered at the two as he pulled the halo from his hair. It didn't really bother him actually. He was used to this type of game. Sasori was always looking for ways to piss him off; it was part of his daily routine.

What bothered him was that the jocks had been flirting with him as he made his way back to the locker room. As he had met up with Hidan and Itachi, they automatically saw the promise of death in their friend's eyes. They had threatened the jocks and followed the blonde into the locker room, locking the door with a lock that Hidan always seemed to carry around.

Deidara pulled off the shirt and sighed, "Dumbass bastards un. Toki ni karera ga manabu nodarou ka?" he asked. (When will they learn?) Hidan scoffed, "Those idiots?" Itachi sighed, "If they're like Hidan, as I believe them to be, they will never learn." "OI! I'm nothing like those arrogant heathens!" Deidara laughed, knowing that Itachi had only said that to brighten his mood. Hidan could be a bit arrogant, but nothing like the jocks.

"So Dei," The blonde pulled his boxers on and turned to Hidan, "what's the plan?" asked the albino…

~The last bell rings~

Deidara was putting his books back in his locker before heading home. He had done his homework in class so he wouldn't have anything to do this afternoon. "Hmm…guess I'll head over to Konan's house while mom's at work…" he thought aloud as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Just as he shut his locker-

"KATSU!"

Deidara smirked for a second before he put on is innocent face and turned to the owner of the familiar voice. "Yes Akasuna un?" he said in a cheery voice before pretending to be in complete shock, "What happened to your clothes?"

There were chuckles and giggles heard throughout the hall as Sasori made his way to the blonde with a scowl on his face…dressed in nothing but a towel.

Yup.

Deidara had taken Sasori's clothes while he was in the showers…he had also drown them in the dumpster. Not that he was going to tell Sasori that.

With a giggle, Deidara looked Sasori in the eye as the red head stopped before him. Deidara had to admit, Sasori had a nice body. He had pale skin, but not too pale. He had muscles, but it wasn't so much that it was disgusting. And then there was that tattoo he had of a scorpion on his shoulder. All in all…Deidara had to admit (to himself) that Sasori was pretty damn sexy.

"Where are my clothes Katsu?" he asked, bringing Deidara out of his thoughts. With his usual innocence, Deidara shrugged, "Whatever do you mean Akasuna?" he asked, eyes sparkling mischievously. Sasori's scowl deepened, "You know exactly what I mean Katsu. You were mad that I put you in a dress, so you took my clothes. Where are they?" Deidara shrugged once more as he turned, "I honestly don't know Akasuna. See you tomorrow un!"

And with that, Deidara walked off.

Sasori waited until he was sure Deidara was gone before turning and heading to his locker. He let a smirk grace his features as he reached it and opened it up. "Nice move Katsu. Nice move." He pulled out a change of clothes that he usually kept in his locker. He never knew when Deidara would pull something like this, and he knew Deidara probably got rid of his clothes as payback for Sasori doing the same that morning. Thinking back, Deidara had always been a worthy adversary. Twelve years and the blonde had yet to have given up. If anything, the two had been going at it for so long that Sasori knew every little thing about the blonde.

Hey, you had to study your enemy right?

With a sigh, he thought some more.

No matter what happened, Sasori just couldn't get angry at Deidara anymore. If anything…no…he would never say that. No way. He was NOT attracted to that blonde. There was no way he could be. That blonde worked to make his life a hell! He should HATE him…

And yet…he didn't. Sasori sighed once again as he finished tying his sneakers and headed home…

~At Deidara's house~

"I'm home!" Deidara called out as he entered his home. He went straight to the kitchen as he usually did, finding his mother pulling a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. "Hello Dei." She greeted in her usual sweet voice. Deidara's smile grew, "Yum! Those smell great un!"

Ai smiled but, as Deidara was going to grab one, pulled them away. "You only get two. These are for Eien." She said sternly before holding the plate out to him once more. Deidara grabbed two cookies and asked, "Ah, so you don't have to work tonight un?" "No, but Eien is coming to take me to dinner-"

"Correction. Eien has come to take you to dinner and a movie."

Deidara and Ai turned to the door to see Eien through the glass. "Open the door Dei?" Deidara nodded in response to his mother's question and went to the door. Opening it, he smiled at his mother's boyfriend. "Hello Deidara." "Hey Eien! What's up un?"

Eien was a few inches taller than Deidara, with messy raven hair that fell over his grayish eyes. His skin was a bit pale, though it didn't look sickly. As usual, Eien was in very classy attire; a black dress shirt and black pants (both of which Deidara suspected were made of silk) and a nice pair of expensive shoes.

The first time Deidara had seen Eien, he was very wary of the man. After all, Ai had been out with plenty of men before, and they had ALL ended with Deidara running the guy out of the house with one of the kitchen knives.

He had thought that Eien was no different.

He had been very wrong.

Eien treated his mother like a queen, bringing her chocolates and flowers. He had also bought her a very beautiful necklace, silver with two sapphires in it. "They go with your eyes." He had said.

Eien was also very, VERY punctual when it came to…EVERYTHING. "I don't like to wait, or to keep others waiting." He had said when Deidara had asked once. Eien took his mother to classy places, not fast food restaurants like one of her previous boyfriends. Plus, Eien and Deidara got along very well.

"Nothing much Deidara." Replied the raven haired man. "Right on time, as usual." Said Ai as she kissed him on the cheek. Eien smiled, "Good. I was worried that I was running late." "When are you _ever_ late?" asked Deidara with a smirk. Eien laughed, "Touché Deidara. For a six-teen year-old, you are a smart-ass." Deidara laughed back as Ai gave Eien a container of chocolate chip cookies, "Here. I made these for you." With a smile, Eien took the container, "They smell delicious. Thank you." Ai smiled, "Let me get my purse and we'll be on our way." She said as she left the room.

Turning to Deidara, Eien opened the container and held it out to him, "I know you want another one." He said with a smirk. Deidara chuckled, "Thanks." He replied as he took a cookie. Eien took one for himself before closing the container as Ai stepped back into the room.

"All right, I'm all set. You headed to Konan's house Dei?" she asked her son. "Yeah. Might as well, I did my homework already un." Ai nodded and kissed his forehead, "All right. Be home by ten ok?" "Yes mom. Have fun! You take care of her Eien!" Eien chuckled, "I will Deidara. Have fun."

And the two left…

~Sasori~

Noticing that none of the lights were on, Sasori pulled his keys out and headed into his house. "Dad?" he called out, more out of habit than anything. He knew his father was most likely out on a date with his girlfriend. Wandering into the kitchen for a snack, Sasori noticed a piece of paper on the fridge.

_Sasori;_

_Went to dinner and a movie. Be home by eleven._

_Dad._

Sasori sighed, "It's a good thing I was headed to Kisame's anyway." He muttered to himself before grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Letting his mind wander, Sasori thought of his father's girlfriend. They had been going out for about a month now…when was he going to introduce her? "Ah whatever. I should head to Kisame's house then. Nothing much to do here." And with that, he left the house once more…

(A/n) And done! Heh, I had fun thinking of this!

Dei: I bet you did…putting me in a girl outfit…

Saso: hey, YOU got to keep your clothes on…

Dei: *sweat drop*

Heheheh. Well, R&R! Flames to be used to bake cookies!


	3. Chapter 2: SON?

Dei: GIVE IT UN!

Hid: OR WHAT BITCH?

Dei: GIVE IT UN!

Saso: Three…two…one…

Dei: KATSU!

*BOOM*

…*sigh* Hidan took Deidara's little puppet that Sasori had made him…and you just saw the result. Hidan, go away; I have a chap to put up.

Hid: *dizzy* Can I have sugar with my coffee?

Saso: *pushes Hidan out the door*

Dei: *hugging his puppet all mad*

Saso: Aww, don't be so mad Dei-chan.

Dei: Stupid Hidan…

Heh, wanna do the disclaimer?

Dei: …Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un.

Thank you Deidei! On with the Chap!

**Chapter 2: ...SON?**

Deidara and Hidan laughed at Itachi's attempts to escape the sleep over. Of course, Konan would have none of that. She had specifically called the three of them over to Deidara's house so that they could talk_ business_. Thank goodness Ai wasn't strict when it came to people at the house. Then again, she treated Deidara's friends like her own children so that was all right.

"Konan! I wanna just go home and finish reading _Alice in Wonderland_!" exclaimed the raven haired boy as he tried for the safe where the book was locked. Konan yanked him back inside the room by his collar, causing him to gag, and said, "For the millionth time weasel? Seriously, I'm not asking you to hang out with a pack of carnivorous beasts!"

The blunette had a point. Itachi had read _Alice in Wonderland_ more times than any of them could count. Ever since the second grade, the weasel had never been seen without that book. It was kinda creepy actually. But, that didn't really matter to the others of the group. If Itachi wanted to sit in his dark corner and read his book at school, who were they to say otherwise?

Now, Konan wanted the group to hang out all night, so that meant that Itachi had to socialize…at least with them. He did do that daily. After all, they WERE his friends. But he wanted his book….which Konan had taken and locked in Deidara's bullet proof safe. So, the weasel would have to endure the night without it and wait till morning to get it back.

This was highly entertaining to Deidara and Hidan, since it was Deidara's house and Hidan slept over every other day anyway. "So, your mom is staying with _Eien_ eh?" asked Hidan with a sly smile. Deidara rolled his eyes and shoved the albino playfully, "So? She's an adult. She can have sex if she wants un." This caused Hidan to laugh loudly and Itachi to sigh. "Sheesh Hidan, you act like it's the most hilarious thing in existence." Deidara shrugged, "What do you expect? He was actually supposed to be a dumb jock un. Unfortunately for the jocks, he met us instead."

The blonde walked over to the T.V. in his room, grabbing the PS3 controller, "Now who wants to see if they can beat me in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 un?" Konan sighed, "Come on Deidei, I wanna ask you something serious!" Deidara pouted and put the controller down. He really didn't want to upset Konan, but he felt like she was going to ask a question he wasn't going to answer.

"Well, go on un. So we can get to the _relaxing _night after a huge test un…" Hidan snickered at the thought while Itachi was looking at Deidara with a pleading look. "And after that give weasel his book so that he can relax as well. But you're not going home un." Itachi gave a victorious smirk and sat back in his corner. "Sure, whatever, as long as I get my book." Deidara rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Konan laughed, "Ok, ok. Well, first things first; as the Hunters of the area, it's decided that we won't attack Eien, right?" Deidara gave her an unamused looked, "Duh. Eien hasn't done anything wrong un. Vampire or not, as long as we don't see them sucking the life out of a human, we don't have to worry about them. Eien has his own source for blood since he owns quite a few hospitals un." Hidan nodded, "Deidara has a point. He only drinks the blood that has already left the human body, so that means he doesn't hurt anyone. That and the dude's fucking Deidara's mom so…" Deidara threw a pillow at Hidan's head, hitting him square in the face. Konan laughed and Itachi smirked.

"And besides that, there's that vampire that's been terrorizing the next state. What do we do if he comes down this way?" Deidara rolled his eyes. It was hard having someone as gentle as Konan on the team sometimes. But she was the best swordswoman in the country, so it was necessary.

The grandson of the greatest vampire hunter in over 100 years; Katsu Deidara and he only looked for the best. Uchiha Itachi: the best hunter guns man since the 1920's. Gesei Hidan: Best at hand-to-hand combat hunter of his generation. That left Deidara. Best aim, fastest hunter, a small obsession of explosive weapons, greatest intelligence since his grandfather…all that on top of his eerie ability to sense any vampire that entered his jurisdiction made Deidara quite a threat to the leeches.

"At the moment, there are around seven vampires living in our area un. Out of all of them, the only ones that we've met are Eien, Valentine, Aria, and Damien." Deidara thought a moment. He knew that the other three were using some sort of magic to keep themselves hidden, but… "Like Eien, none of the other six have actually done anything to hurt anyone, so even though we haven't seen all of them, it's all right for now. What we do need to worry about is that contaminated one from New Jersey un." Itachi nodded, "We'll just have to keep our guard up. Any sign of something strange and we strike." Deidara shook his head, "No. That would cause problems un. What we need to do is find out who exactly is the contaminated one un…"

Contaminated Vampires. Vampires that lost their minds due to some unknown virus. This virus infected a vampire in some strange way and would slowly deteriorate the leech's self control until they would jump any human for their blood.

Sad really. As much as Deidara disliked most vampires, he knew they weren't all bad.

Eien was an example of a good vampire.

Deidara always smiled when he remembered how Eien had reacted to finding out who exactly Deidara was. It was when Deidara's grandfather, Atisuto, came for a visit. He did that every year on Deidara's birthday, just to see him.

"_A vampire…Ai, sometimes I think you're insane." _He had said. But after talking with Eien for a while, and seeing how well he and Deidara got along, Atisuto said, _"Well, Vampire or not, you are taking great care of my daughter in law and my grandson. I suppose there is no harm in letting a vampire such as yourself live. Of course, if you do anything wrong, Deidara is more than capable of handling you."_

That of course, made Eien question Deidara later on, but the blonde had reassured him that as long as he didn't harm anyone, he wouldn't have to fight him. His mother was relieved as well. She really did love Eien…

Konan cleared her throat, "So we just keep our guard up. Ok. Next. Dei, you gotta tell Sasori how much you like him."

And that's when Hidan burst out laughing and Deidara blushed crimson.

She just HAD to bring that up didn't she?

~Two days later~

Deidara grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed for school. "Ah, Deidei, sweetie?" He turned to look at his mother getting ready to head to work as he took a bite out of the apple, "Yea mom?" "You don't have any plans for tonight, do you? I asked Eien to come for dinner, and I want you to help out." Deidara grinned, "Sweet un! All right, see you later!"he exclaimed as he ran out the door. He loved cooking. And he enjoyed hanging with Eien. So the combination? Sweet. He slipped his skates on and headed to school.

Passing by Hidan's house, the albino jumped out on his skateboard. "Yo! Blondie! What up?" Deidara shrugged, "School, what else on a Friday morning in September un?" Hidan smirked, "We could always ditch and head to the skate park." Before Deidara could respond, Konan came over on her skates, "As if I'd let you Hidan?" she said. Deidara chuckled and looked over at Itachi, also on skates, "She sure can be scary, eh Weasel?" he asked. Itachi nodded, "Very scary indeed Dei."

YO BLONDIE! RACE YA!" exclaimed Hidan as he sped off. Deidara smirked and went after him. Itachi and Konan rolled their eyes at their childishness.

As Deidara reached the school, a motorcycle came at him. Jumping up, Deidara was dragged onto the bike and taken away.

Hidan blinked, "Wha…what just happened?" he muttered…

Deidara tried to pull away from his captor, but he was stronger than the blonde. Looking up, Deidara noticed that he actually wore a helmet, unlike many bikers in town. After getting about twenty blocks away from the school, Deidara's captor stopped and pushed the blonde off the bike. Deidara caught his balance and glared, "THE HELL MAN?" he exclaimed. His captor chuckled and Deidara heard a muffled, "Remember, we have a test first period." Before he sped off.

And that's when Deidara realized who it was.

"DAMNIT AKASUNA!" he exclaimed in rage.

After a few seconds of silence, Deidara sighed. Sasori really loved to mess with him. It actually made him feel…sad. Yeah, he'd never let Hidan hear him say it, but Konan was right. He did have a huge crush on Sasori. He always had…that's why he played along with Sasori's little game…attention. Because Deidara fought back, Sasori paid him mind.

Deidara started to head back to the school. Looking at his watch he groaned in frustration. The test was in five minutes…well…role call for the test was anyway. And that fucking teacher was strict on punctuality. If you weren't there when she called attendance, you couldn't take the damn test.

Deidara wasn't gonna let that happen…

~Meanwhile~ 

Sasori parked his bike and headed for his locker, smirk in place. Hidan walked over, "OI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH DEIDARA AKASUNA?" he demanded. Sasori just ignored him and put his books in his locker. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION FUCK DAMNIT!" Came Hidan's voice once more. Again, Sasori ignored him. "UGH! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER? Why does Deidara even LIKE you? Fucking idiot for falling for an asshole like you." He muttered as he walked off. Sasori froze. What had Hidan said? The first warning bell rang and Sasori shook the thoughts out of his head. He looked at his watch, "Hmm…he won't miss the test will he? Nah…Deidara's fast…and he knows how much of a pain Tsunade is about getting to class on time…" With that, Sasori walked into the classroom…

~Outside~  
>Deidara saw one of the teachers closing the front doors of the school. "NO, NO, NO! WAIT UN!" But Deidara merely slammed into the doors with the teacher, Jiraya, giving him a blank stare before turning and heading down the hall.<p>

Deidara groaned in frustration. Damn that Jiraya. Looking at his watch, he realized that Tsunade was going to start calling attendance in three minutes! Looking around, Deidara realized that there was one way he could get inside…

Sasori was putting the finishing touches on his sketch. Sighing, he glanced across the room at the empty chair next to Konan. Was the blonde really gonna miss the test? Guilt went through the redhead as he looked out the window. Yeah, the two pulled pranks on each other, but this was the first time it would interfere with school… "Akasuna?" called Tsunade. Sasori sighed, "Here." He said as he turned to the window.

Looking at his sketch, he didn't know what to do… "Gesei?" "Here." Stated Hidan. Sasori met Hidan's eyes and Hidan glowered. _Why does Deidara even LIKE you?_ Sasori frowned. Did Deidara really like him? Or was Hidan just saying that to make him feel guilty? "Hoshigaki?" "Yea, I'm here." Looking at Kisame, the shark just smirked at him before looking down at Sasori's sketch. Sasori looked down and blushed before closing his notebook quickly. When the hell had his sketched turned into one of the blonde? "Katsu?"

Suddenly, someone dropped into the seat next to Hidan. "HERE!" Sasori's eyes widened as he saw Deidara sitting in his seat, panting a bit and a little dusty. Looking slightly up, Sasori saw that the vent had been opened. Sighing in relief, Sasori heard Kisame chuckle and glared at his friend. Tsunade continued with the attendance, not caring that Deidara had not been there ten seconds earlier, or that said blonde was covered in dust.

Deidara shook his head, dust falling around him and making him and Hidan sneeze. Hidan laughed and Tsunade shot him a dirty look. He leaned closer to Deidara and Sasori head him whisper, "Oh, so you can drop down from the vents covered in dust, but I can't laugh?" Deidara stifled his own laugh as Tsunade started passing out the tests. Sasori took his and stared at it for a bit before looking up and meeting sapphire eyes.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the red head, obvious by his expression that he hadn't found today's prank funny at all. Sasori actually let an apologetic look cross his face, mouthing the words, "Not my fault." Deidara pouted and turned to his test…

~Later~

Sasori opened his locker, only to have a cloud of purple smoke explode in his face. He stepped back a bit, coughing, before looking himself over and letting out a huff of annoyance.

Deidara had painted him purple.

There was laughter from around him and he sighed. He did deserve it today…turning; he looked around, seeing the culprit's smirking face. "Damn. Should've seen that one coming." He said, causing a giggle to come from the blonde. "Yes, you should've un." and Deidara turned back to his friends. Sasori shook his head and went to wash the purple out of his hair.

Deidara watched him walk off with a sigh. "Dei, just tell him." Said Konan. Deidara turned to her with an unamused look. "He almost made me miss a test. You really think he'd go out with me un?" Hidan burst out laughing, "I KNEW IT! HAHAHAH!" Deidara was about to smack him in the face, when Itachi beat him to it, "Shut up dumbass." Stated the raven as he opened his locker.

Itachi seemed to be in a sour mood…

"What's up weasel?" asked Konan. The raven glowered, "Fucking money bastard took my book and I am looking for my gun." Suddenly Deidara and Konan pulled Itachi away from the locker. "LET GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" exclaimed Itachi. Deidara looked at Hidan, "GO GET HIS BOOK BACK DAMNIT!" Hidan blinked, "Why do _I_ have to do it?" he asked. Deidara's eyes narrowed, "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOWS KAKUZU THE BEST! JUST DO IT DAMNIT!" Hidan sighed and went off to look for the greedy bastard.

As he neared Kakuzu's locker, he sighed. Fucking scrooge. "OI!" The brunette turned to the albino and raised a brow. "What?" he asked. Hidan growled, "Give me weasel's book! Fucking retard is gonna kill you if you don't give back!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "You really think he can kill me zealot?" Hidan glowered, "Oh trust me, any one of us can kill you if we wanted to bitch. Just give me the fucking _Alice in Wonderland_ book already!" Kakuzu chuckled, "You really think you and your friends could kill me? Weak as you-"

Hidan's patience ended and he flipped the other boy onto his back. While Kakuzu regained his composure, Hidan reached into his locker, grabbed the book, and stormed off. He hated being underestimated. The only reason he didn't actually fight Kakuzu hand-to-hand? Deidara. Deidara didn't want anyone to know what they really were. And because Deidara was his best friend, Hidan respected the blonde's wishes.

If not, he'd have kicked Kakuzu's ass ages ago.

Fucking money whore. Just who the hell did he and his friends think they were? They were always picking on them and shit. Hidan was really sick of it. And he knew that Itachi was too. They couldn't understand it. Why the hell did Deidara even like Sasori? He was an ass!

Walking back to his friends, Hidan tossed Itachi his silly book and said, "I'm going home. Have fun with your mom and Eien tonight Dei." Deidara blinked, "Uh, all right. Later then…" Itachi sighed, "Kakuzu said something to upset him again…" he muttered. Deidara nodded, "Well, I'll see you guys later than un." and with that, Deidara headed home…

~A couple of hours later…~

"Is it ready yet Dei?" asked Ai as she placed the last plate on the table. "Five more minutes un!" Deidara replied in a chipper voice. Ai nodded, "All right then. They should be here in about five minutes anyway." "They?" Deidara asked, looking up from the cake he was decorating.

"Ah, right. Eien has a son, your age I believe. I think he even goes to your school." Explained Ai. Deidara cocked his head to the side, "Really? What's his name un?" Ai thought a moment. "Um…it's on the tip of my tongue…"

At that moment, the front door bell rang. "Can you get that Dei?" Deidara nodded and went over to the door. He heard some muttering, a voice besides Eien's voice being heard. _Sounds kind of familiar… _he thought before opening the door. "Hey Eien! How are-" He froze mid-sentence. No way…

~Meanwhile~

Sasori chuckled as he watched his father glance at the house. "Behave Sasori." He said. Sasori nodded, "I know, I know. It's nice that I'm finally going to meet the famous Ai." "And her son." Sasori raised a brow, "Son?" he asked. "Yes. He's your age. And he goes to your school." Replied Eien as he rang the doorbell. Sasori nodded, wondering which of them it actually was. Wait…it couldn't be- "What's his name?" he asked.

Before Eien could reply, the door swung open to reveal a VERY familiar blonde. "Hey Eien! How are-" Deidara froze as he took in the fact that Sasori was in front of him. Sasori couldn't believe it. His father was going out with Deidara's mother… "Katsu…" "Akasuna…" Eien looked from one boy to the other, not sensing the tension between them, "Ah, good. So you DO know each other." He said with a smile. Deidara regained his composure, "Yeah, I know Sasori…why don't you two come in un?" Sasori raised a brow. Deidara wasn't slamming the door in his face? How interesting.

Stepping into the small house, Sasori saw a few paintings here and there. All of which he knew were Deidara's. After all, he had been the same classes as him when he made them. "Eien!" Sasori saw a blonde woman come into the room, automatically seeing the similarities between Deidara and his mother. Eien smiled and pulled her close to him, kissing here briefly. The woman turned to Sasori, "And this must be Sasori! How nice to finally meet you." She said with the same smile Sasori saw on Deidara's face daily.

"Come on, into the living room. Dinner's all nice and ready." She said in a sweet voice. Eien followed, but Sasori turned to the male blonde. "So…" Deidara frowned, "How can someone as evil as you be his son un?" Sasori's mouth twitched in a smirk, "Easy, his name is Akasuna no Eien, I am Akasuna no Sasori." "Yea, I never knew his last name un…" "Not my fault. So what are we going to do about this?"

Somehow, during the little chit-chat, the two teens had come face to face, only inches apart. Deidara noticed this and turned away, "Well…" he said, trying to hide a blush on his face. Sasori himself could smell the blood. He was the son of the head of the vampire coven here in New York…

"This is the first guy my mom's gone out with that's completely dedicated to her un. I don't wanna ruin it just because YOU are his SON un…" Sasori rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna ruin this either. My dad seems very happy…" They looked each other in the eye again. "So…we act like we _aren't_ enemies un?" asked the blonde. Sasori nodded, "A truce as long as we are in sight of our parents…" Deidara nodded in agreement.

That didn't sound so bad…

(A/n) And done with this chap! XD. Now, anyone guess what will happen next?w

Dei: It's so weird that we're enemies un…

Saso: *kisses his cheek* Don't worry Dei-chan.

Aww. R&R! Flames to be used on…well…I KNOW! My neighbor! Still dislike them. XD


	4. Chapter 3: HeKissed Me?

Dei: DAMNIT DONALD DUCK! YOU DIE TOO FUCKING FAST UN!

Saso: Remember, you die it's my turn.

Dei: I wanna beat the game myself un!

Saso: *sigh*

Eto…Guys?

Dei: You do the disclaimer un! I'm busy trying to kill Xigbar un!

Saso: All right…Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thanks. Good luck with the game Dei! On with the chap!

**Chapter 3: He…kissed me…**

"This dinner is delicious Ai!" stated Eien as he ate. Ai laughed, "Well, I had a lot of help! Deidara is quite a chef you know." "Really? Well, what else did you make for us today Deidara-kun?" Blushing slightly and chuckling with some embarrassment, I baked and decorated the cake un. Not that it came out that great…" "What are you talking about Dei? It came out beautiful!"

Sasori watched the scene before him awkwardly. The way his father acted with Deidara was the same way he acted with him, his own son. Was it to impress Ai, or did he actually care about the blonde that much?

"Sasori, I've heard from Eien that you enjoy art?" asked Ai as she looked at Sasori with a smile. "Oh, yes I do. Beauty that lasts throughout the ages…it's something I love to see." He replied. Deidara scoffed, "There he goes again un." Sasori glared at him as Eien chuckled, "I should've known…" he said. Ai, looking confused, questioned, "What do you mean Dei?"

"He's always going on about _eternal_ art un! It's silly! Art is a flash of beauty; fragile and fleeting." Explained Deidara as he finished his food. Sasori frowned, "As if brat. Art is something that faces the trails of time gracefully." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Fleeting Sasori." "Eternal Deidara." "Fleeting!" "Eternal!" "And this is why I'm the superior artist! You know nothing of art un!" "I am a master artist! I know much more than you!"

Ai and Eien couldn't believe how into their argument the two had gotten. Both had gotten to their feet, faces inches apart as they glared intently at one another. It was quite a sight to behold. Eien had _never_ seen Sasori so passionate about anything; not even his art! It looked like Deidara's opinion meant a lot to Sasori, something that Eien had never seen. Sasori had never cared about what other people thought before. No matter what the other person's views were, Sasori would ignore them and move on. He wouldn't bother with an argument.

But with Deidara…it was like the blonde was what drove Sasori on to be the best he could be…Was…

Was Deidara the so called _that kid_ that Sasori was always saying annoyed him? The one that Eien knew his son was actually in love with? He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the two argue. It seemed that the apple DIDN'T fall too far from the tree after all…

Ai, on the other hand, automatically knew for sure that Sasori was _that kid_ that Deidara had been talking about since they had first moved back to New York. Sasori was the one that made it that Deidara would come home, flustered, and storm up to his room muttering, "I'll show that kid. I'm the superior artist un. I'll make him eat his words!" The one that, as the years went by, Deidara's would talk about more and more, until Ai was certain that he had fallen for the so called _that kid_.

And judging by how passionate Sasori was about proving to Deidara that he was just as good as him…Sasori had feelings for Deidara as well. Ai held back a laugh. It seemed that she and Deidara had similar tastes in men.

"HAH! Eternal art! That's a silly dream un! Nothing is eternal!" "Tsk, as if Fleeting is so great?" "I know you think vampires are eternal, but even they die Sasori!" "What? How…did you know?" Deidara rolled his eyes, "I know that Eien is the head of the largest vampire coven in New York un. So, obviously, your being his son makes you a vampire."

Sasori looked at his father, "You told them?" Eien, still fighting back a laugh, nodded, "They would've found out eventually. I didn't want a secret ruining my relationship." Sasori shrugged before returning to glaring at Deidara. "Whatever. I AM eternal. No matter what you say." Deidara laughed sarcastically, "Of course Sasori, whatever you say un! You're as eternal as the cake in the kitchen!"

"Oh that's right, the cake! Dei, could you go and get that honey?" said Ai. Deidara finally tore himself away from Sasori, "All right mom." He said as he turned and went into the kitchen.

Sasori started to debate whether he should use chakra strings to trip Deidara as he brought in the cake when Ai said, "Deidara worked for the past two hours to make that cake. It's a real masterpiece if I do say so myself." Eien chuckled, "Deidara-kun bakes huh? How nice."

And now Sasori was interested in seeing this _masterpiece_.

Deidara walked back in with the cake…and Sasori couldn't believe it.

Deidara had crafted Ai and Eien's likenesses into it. Every detail of their faces…it almost looked like a photo. The rest of the cake were mixtures of blue, black, and red that went off in a lace like design…it was no wonder it had taken so long.

Deidara was truly gifted…

"Wonderful…" breathed Eien, bringing Sasori out of his thoughts, "Absolutely marvelous. You did this Deidara-kun?" Deidara nodded, a large smile spreading across his face and leaving Sasori at a loss of words. "Amazing! You truly are gifted my boy! An artist's work indeed!" "Arigato gozaimasu un! I hope you enjoy it just as much!" replied the blonde with that smile…that SMILE…

How Sasori loved that smile…

~After dessert~

"Dei, why don't you and Sasori hang out in your room for a while?" suggested Ai. Deidara tensed. Joy. Now Sasori was going into his room? He nodded, not letting his discomfort show, "All right mom….come on Sasori." Sasori nodded before following Deidara out of the dining room.

Eien couldn't help but chuckle. "Who would've thought?" he asked. Ai raised a brow as she moved to collect the dishes. "So Deidara's _that kid_…" That got Ai to laugh, "Sasori called him that too huh? Deidara used to always come home, frustrated, muttering about _that kid_." "Sasori too. I wonder…over the years, Sasori talked more and more about him…without ever mentioning his name mind you." "Same here with Deidara. Though…I know that it's because he likes him." Explained Ai. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree…" muttered Eien.

The two laughed.

"Here. Let me help you out with those." Offered Eien as he moved to pick up his and Sasori's plates…

"Don't break anything or I swear I'll kill you un." threatened Deidara as he opened the door to his room. Sasori rolled his eyes before following the blonde inside. Glancing around, he saw more of Deidara's works of art from over the years on the walls and shelves around the room. In the right corner sat an easel with what Sasori guessed was Deidara's latest work. To the left was a desk cluttered with papers and whatnot. In the back was Deidara's bed…the only thing that wasn't cluttered. And next to it was a closet. "Clean much brat?" asked Sasori….more to bother the blonde more than anything really. He actually liked the feeling of the room. It was like Deidara…since the blonde never really planned anything and just went with the flow.

"Akasuna, urasai." Exclaimed Deidara. He was trying to keep the thought of Sasori, SASORI, being in his room. He didn't know if he should be frightened, or happy. He went with annoyed since he knew Sasori was probably wishing he were somewhere else. "Stop criticizing my room un." he said. Sasori raised a crimson brow and used chakra strings to pull the chair by the desk to the middle of the room. Deidara sat on his bed and did what he thought the situation called for; he glared profoundly at the redheaded vampire in his home.

His eyes widened as he realized something. If Sasori was a vampire…he was one of the three vampires that he had yet to have checked off of his list. And since Sasori was a vampire…

Two of his friends were too…and the other was probably another Hell Creature that was only a problem if they killed innocents. "So…who are the other vampires? Pein and Kakuzu? Kisame has that obsession with sharks so…guessing he's a demon or something un?" asked the blonde nonchalantly. Sasori blinked. How the hell had Deidara figured that out? He remained silent.

Deidara smirked, "Hit the nail on the head, ne? Anata ga warui usotsukida un." (You're a bad liar.) Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Anata wa dono yo ni shirimashita ka?" (How did you know?) asked the redhead. Deidara shrugged, "I have my ways Sasori. Keep yourselves in line or something bad might happen un."

Deidara was threatening him? "What gives you the authority to threaten someone more powerful than you brat?" "Well _teme_, if you knew anything, you would realize that you're not as powerful as you like to believe."

This time, Sasori had walked over to where the blonde sat. Again, their faces were mere inches apart as they gave each other challenging looks. Sasori suddenly got the urge to close the space between them, to do what he had desired for such a long time already. The urge only grew as he stared into Deidara's amazing sapphire eyes, the eyes that he had seen so many times before. The blonde hadn't seemed to notice the closeness, or if he did he didn't care.

"Sasori! It's time to go home!" came Eien's voice from down the stairs. Making a split decision, Sasori leaned down and pressed his lips to Deidara's briefly. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, but before he could really process anything, Sasori pulled away and headed for the door. "Later Katsu." He said as he exited…

~That night~

Hidan, Konan, and Itachi were sleeping over again. It was Friday, why not? "How the fuck can someone as evil as Akasuna be related to someone as cool as Eien?" asked Hidan as he and Deidara played Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi on the PS3. Deidara shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe his mom was evil un?" Konan sighed, "You seem a bit in thought Dei. What happened?"

"Nothing happened un. Sasori came, ate, and left." Explained the blonde. Konan shook her head, "That's not it. If it were, you would be complaining on how he contaminated your house with his presence. You've been way too quiet tonight…What happened?" Deidara hesitated. Should he really tell them what had happened? The fact that Sasori…he couldn't help but touch his lips as he remembered.

Sasori had kissed him.

But why? Did Sasori actually hold feelings for him? Was that even possible? After everything that he had done? Was it all…

Was it all because he had fallen just as hard as Deidara? Was Sasori in love with him?

"Dei?"

Deidara was brought out of his thoughts at Hidan's voice. Since his gaze was still on the screen, he watched as Teen Gohan did his attack before someone touched his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" It was Itachi this time, "You're out of it. I know because you've done the same attack three times already. You're instinctively pressing buttons…"

"He…kissed me un."

The room fell silent as the screen flashed that Teen Gohan had won the battle.

Again, Hidan was the one to break the silence, "He…KISSED you?" he asked. He actually sounded a bit disgusted at the thought. Then again…Hidan really didn't like any of the guys in Sasori's group…

With a nod, Deidara put the controller down. He still didn't understand. Sasori worked so hard to… "Get my attention un…" he whispered in realization. Sasori wasn't trying to make his life miserable. Sasori was doing the same thing Deidara had been doing for the same amount of time. Whenever Sasori pulled one of his pranks, Deidara would spend a lot of time _thinking about him_ to get back at him. And because of the way they were with each other…

Neither one of them ever took interest in anyone else.

It wasn't that there weren't good looking guys at the school…hell, Deidara knew that if things had been different, Hidan and Itachi would've probably been competing to get with him. And that's why it pissed Hidan off so much that Deidara was in love with Sasori; Hidan held feelings for Deidara too. Deidara wasn't so sure if Itachi was still hung up on him though. The raven never let his actual emotions (except anger) actually show.

So the only one he could trust advice from was Konan. She was in love with Pein, so she could relate to "being in love with the enemy". "Hmm…he kissed you…but you're not all angry or embarrassed…so that means that it wasn't done in a sarcastic way." Reasoned Konan. Deidara nodded, "It was…he actually thought about it for a few seconds before he kissed me. I think he decided to when he heard that he was leaving un…Like he didn't wanna find out my reaction…"

Hidan had obviously blocked out the conversation, for he had switched the game to Infamous 2 and started killing everything in his path. Deidara let his gaze fall on Itachi's usual corner, where the raven was doing the usual, reading his book. Yup, he could only count on Konan for this.

"Wow Dei…I think we now know the truth. Akasuna no Sasori actually IS in love with you. It's just that, like a child, he hasn't been able to actually realize it until now." Konan said as she thought a bit. Deidara nodded, "Probably…I mean, when a kid likes someone, what do they do un?" Konan laughed, "They get their attention by doing crazy things…I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner for you. That must've been why Sasori started all this in the first place! He must've gotten a crush on you the moment he saw you!"

"That's stupid." Muttered Hidan. Deidara ignored him. "It could be un…but what about when…" Deidara sighed as he remembered that time in fourth grade…

_Deidara was leaning out the window, trying to get his hat from where the wind had made it land in the tree outside. "Stupid wind un…" he muttered as he reached out for the hat, "Almost there." _

_As his hand touched the blue hat, Deidara felt something push him. With a small cry, the nine year old fell out the second story window and to the concrete below. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as he felt his left arm hit the floor. _

"_Oh shit." He heard from above him. Holding his left arm gently to his chest, Deidara sat up and looked at the window just in time to see a flash of red. He felt tears sting his eyes, "AKASUNA!" he shrieked as some of the older students and a teacher ran over._

_He couldn't believe it! That teme had deliberately _pushed him out a window_! "DOSHITE?" he asked. (Why.) Was Sasori really trying to kill him or something? The teacher helped Deidara up…_

Konan sighed, "Well, Pein and the others always say it was an accident. I don't think he planned that one Dei." Deidara stared at the T.V. screen blankly and remained silent. Konan sighed, "Dei…the only thing you need to be sure of is that…do you think you're in love with Sasori?" Deidara flinched and closed his eyes. "I….I think I am…but…I mean…I don't know what I should do un…" he said before burying his face in his hands.

Hidan, having a shot of guilt, sighed, "Look Dei…I may think that Sasori is a jack-ass…but you've loved him for as long as I can remember. In the beginning, you didn't actually know you were in love with him. I mean, what kid knows what love actually is right? But…well, it doesn't matter. Just know that, even though we don't agree with your choice of man…Itachi and I won't just abandon you. Right Itachi?"

Deidara looked up at Hidan before glancing over at Itachi. He wondered if the weasel actually did agree. The raven looked up at him and nodded before going back to his beloved book. Deidara couldn't help but give a small smile at that, and that got Hidan to smile too. "Now, think about what you're gonna do about Akasuna later! Help me beat this fucking game!" he exclaimed. Deidara laughed and snatched the controller from the albino. "If you're sure about that un! Just know…I don't usually die in my games un!"

Konan smiled softly at her friends. Yup, they could be idiots…but…like she always used to say when they were younger, "They're MY idiots." She whispered…

~Elsewhere~

"You did WHAT?" Kakuzu and Pein were literally in shock. Sasori had KISSED the blonde? The hell? Kisame on the other hand, burst out laughing. "FINALLY! Damn Sasori, I've been waiting for you to do something like this for like…two years already!" he exclaimed as he pushed the redhead playfully. Kakuzu shoved Kisame out of the way and looked Sasori in the eye.

"You're seriously telling us that you KISSED the enemy?" he asked. Sasori averted his gaze. The enemy…he nodded, still unsure of why the hell he had done it himself. "Are you CRAZY?" asked Kakuzu, "That's DEIDARA! He's made your life MISERABLE! Why the hell would you KISS him?"

Kisame, annoyed that Kakuzu was mad and had shoved him to the ground, punched the brunette in the face. "Lay off Kuzu!" he growled before turning to the red head.

Sasori was currently sitting on his bed, staring out the window, deep in thought. "Ok, first things first. He didn't try to kill you or anything? Cause if Deidara was REALLY your enemy, he'd do that first." Reasoned the shark. Sasori thought about it. No…Deidara hadn't hit him. He hadn't chased him out of the house with some sharp object. He hadn't tried to harm him in anyway…

Did that mean that Deidara did actually like him?

"Well?" asked Kisame, bringing the redhead out of his thoughts. Sasori shook his head, "No…he didn't…" he whispered. Kisame grinned, "See? Blondie has a thing for you~! You should seriously stop with the pranks and ask him out!" Sasori thought it over as Pein placed a clear bottle of blood in his hands. "At the very least, drink up before you go on a rampage. We don't need the hunters after the son of the Head Vampire of New York City." Stated the auburn haired male. Sasori nodded as he opened the bottle and took a drink.

He thought a moment. "What about that time in fifth grade?" he asked…

_Sasori was waiting for the bus with Kisame and Pein. Kakuzu had gotten detention and the other three were NOT waiting an hour to get some food. "I'm telling you guys, there's no damn way that Katsu can top my prank." Said the eleven year old red head with a smug look. Kisame rolled his eyes. "You say that EVERYDAY! And what happens within the hour? Deidara tops your prank." Sasori stuck his tongue out at his friend before glancing up at the cloudy sky._

_He could hear the other students in the background as they talked and laughed as they waited for either their parents, the bus, or for their friends to just get sick of being near the school. It was quite relaxing really as strange as that may sound._

"_Whoa!"_

_Suddenly, Sasori felt something bump into him. He staggered forward and fell into the street…in the path of an oncoming truck. Shock froze him to the spot as his eyes widened._

_He was pulled out of the way in time and fell onto his back with a small grunt. Looking up, he saw a flash of gold and realized…"K-Katsu…" Deidara had tried to kill him…_

Kisame laughed, "I remember that! Deidara was so freaked as he pulled you outta the way!" he exclaimed Sasori sighed. Of course Kisame would find that entertaining…

Either way, he really needed to think about what he was going to do about Deidara…

(A/n) Sooo, what do you guys think? XD I had fun, especially with the part that was the infamous art arguments!

Saso: Wow…

Dei: Should've seen that coming un…

Anywho R&R! Flames to be used to blow up my enemies. XD


	5. Chapter 4:Hunter WHAT?

Dei: Use fire-spin un!

Saso: Damnit…

Yup! Someone mentioned Pokémon…and they thought it was a good idea…

Saso: Roll out!

Dei: ...HAH! IT MISSED UN!

So…Disclaimer?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you!

**Chapter 4: Hunter…WHAT?**

Deidara looked down at the street below.

"Are you sure the contaminated vampire crossed into New York Dei?" asked Konan. The group of hunters was waiting for the contaminated vampire to show its face. Hidan scoffed as he cracked his knuckles, "Why are you questioning Dei's sixth sense Konan? When has he ever been wrong?"

"Never." Stated Itachi as he finished putting his sniper together. Deidara just continued to scan the area…and he stood up straight. "He's coming un."

Once a vampire stepped into his city, Deidara knew exactly where they were headed. How Sasori and his friends had been able to keep under the radar, Deidara didn't know…but at least it didn't seem to be a problem. If Sasori was like his dad, then Deidara had nothing to worry about. All he had to worry about…

A hooded figure stepped out onto the dark, empty street. The figure seemed…a bit muscular. Not that it mattered in the least. They were hunters. A single contaminated vampire wouldn't be a problem. "Itachi…got a clear shot un?" he asked. The best thing to do was shoot it dead…but on rare occasions, the vampire would dodge the bullet. And that was when the other three would jump in.

The weasel nodded, "Shall I?" he asked. Deidara was about to answer, when a small group of people surrounded the vampire.

And the blonde recognized them immediately.

"What the hell do they think they're doing un?" he whispered, "Is Sasori trying to get contaminated un?" Hidan held the blonde back, "Let's see what those four have planned Dei." He said in Deidara's ear. With a sigh, Deidara agreed…

Sasori stepped before the vampire that dared to enter his city. A contaminated lowly leech…one that gave all vampires a bad name. It disgusted the red head. Sasori had been brought up in a civilized manner. His father had taught him self control…so he hated those that would suck any creature in their path until they were dead.

The hooded vampire looked up at him, his eye glowing red in thirst. "What brings the son of Eien before me?" it asked, its voice eerily high. "You're a disgrace to our kind." Replied Sasori. He didn't need to explain himself to a contaminated vampire. "I see…" said the vampire, "I take it you're not here to chat…"

Suddenly, the contaminated vampire lunged at Sasori. The red head side stepped him and grabbed him by the hood. He yanked him back and into a wall.

The other vampire had short brown hair and his fangs protruded grotesquely from his mouth. Paler than any creature Sasori had ever seen, he had a delicate look to him…as if he would break easily.

Sasori pulled out a blade and smirked…

Deidara watched in interest. "Guess we don't have anything to do here un." he said.

Turning to leave, Deidara froze. Another vampire had entered the city…and it was moving way too fast…Right for this area! Deidara spun back around and saw a small boy tackle Sasori to the ground. Fuck. It was going to bite him!

Deidara looked to the side and saw a sign that was being held up by a wire. Pulling out a knife, he quickly sliced it free and grabbed it. "Deidara, what the fuck are you-DEIDARA!" Hidan made a grab for the blonde, but Deidara slipped through his fingers and jumped off of the roof they had been watching from. "STAY HERE!" he exclaimed…

Sasori was having a bit of trouble. The damned little shit didn't wanna get off! Glancing to the side, he saw that the other, older contaminated creature was giving his friends quite a hard time. It was taking all they had just not to get bitten!

The small creature that he was holding back snapped its fangs in desperation, desperately going for Sasori's throat. This thing had been deprived of blood on top of being contaminated. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth waiting to rip into anything that could give it blood.

A flash of gold and the small creature was thrown off of the redhead. Sasori looked up and saw- "Deidara?" The blonde was holding a black knife in his hand with blood dripping from it. Sasori got to his feet as he took in the sight of Deidara. He was wearing a black leather outfit under a long black coat. (anyone seen the Underworld movies? Selene's outfit? Something like that cause it looks badass.) His face was impassive as he glared at the small vampire darkly.

He looked…extremely sexy right now.

The contaminated vampire lunged at the blonde.

Deidara spun around house kick at the thing, hitting it square in the face. This caught the older vampire's attention, for it left Kisame and the others and focused on the new, more skilled, threat. It hissed as it took in the sight of the blonde, "The grandson of Katsu Atisuto…let us test just how fast you really are!"

It lunged at the blonde. Before Sasori could react, Deidara pulled off the same move he had earlier; side step, grab, toss into the wall. The small vampire lunged again, this time, Deidara threw the knife and hit it in the face. The creature let out a pained yell before falling limp.

Turning, Deidara pulled out some small, square device. He pushed a small button on it and it glowed gray. The older contaminated vampire had gotten to his feet and lunged at the blonde once more…

But Deidara was too quick for him. He easily moved to the side and shoved the device into the vampire's mouth, being careful to avoid the fangs. He stepped forward, towards where Sasori stood watching in awe, as the vampire exploded behind him.

The area fell silent after the explosion.

None of the four knew what to say. The blonde…human…had saved them.

But Deidara knew what to say, "You're all a bunch of idiots un."

And that got Kakuzu out of his daze. "The hell you calling an idiot blondie?" he asked in a growl. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Did you guys WANT to get contaminated un? Because that's what it looked like! Why the hell would you go up to a vampire that you don't even know?" "The same reason you did Deidara." Replied Sasori as he took a step forward.

With a scoff, Deidara glared at him, "You can't go doing that Sasori. I was specifically trained for that kind of thing un. And no matter how _eternal_ you are, you can still become contaminated…and if that happened…" he turned, "Never mind…I guess you really don't care…do you?"

Sasori's eyes widened at the words. Didn't care? Wait…what did he mean?

Deidara walked off…and Sasori went right after him.

Both group of friends blinked at what had just happened…

~A ways off~

Deidara was heading back to his house. He was highly upset, though he did calm down a bit after making the contaminated vampire explode. How could Sasori have done something so stupid? All vampires know that if they are bitten by a contaminated one, they'll be infected too! Did Sasori not care?

A hand grabbed Deidara's wrist and the blonde turned and put a knife at the person's throat…to be met with Sasori's chocolate brown eyes. "Sasori…what do you want un?" he asked, still upset, as he removed the knife. "You have amazing reflexes…how come you never used them at school?" Sasori asked softly. Deidara sighed, "I don't need everyone in school knowing what I am un."

Sasori thought a moment…and said, "A hunter…who would've thought…" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, the scrawny blonde didn't seem the type un…" he tried to pull away, but Sasori pulled him closer. "What did you mean by saying I didn't care?"

Deidara could hear his heart start pounding. Why was Sasori holding him so close? "W-well…you obviously don't care about yourself un. You want to get contaminated." He said, silently cursing himself for stuttering. Sasori, obviously noticing the stutter, pulled Deidara's face close to his. "Really? Because I know what happens when a vampire is contaminated. They lose all control of their actions…and attack any living creature."

He slipped an arm around the blonde's waist, "Are you sure you weren't stating that I didn't care about you?"

And so, Deidara's face turned beet red. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was irregular. Why was it always Sasori? Why did he…

"Because if that's what you meant, you were wrong." Sasori took a deep breath before stating in a voice that sounded a bit frightened, "I…I've been in love with you forever…"

Deidara held his breath. He…what?

With Deidara being silent, Sasori started to worry. Maybe he had been wrong? Maybe Deidara didn't feel the same? Maybe-

Deidara suddenly pressed his lips to Sasori's.

For a second, Sasori stared, dazed, before he kissed the blonde back. He tightened his grip on the hunter, relishing the feeling of those soft lips against his own. Licking across the blonde's lips, Sasori ran a hand up Deidara's back to fist his long, golden hair. Deidara shuddered before opening his mouth to let Sasori deepen the kiss.

They were both lost in the embrace, not wanting it to end.

"What the hell?"

Deidara heard Hidan's voice, but it seemed distant.

"HAH! Finally!"

That was…Kisame's voice?

"I agree with you Kisame, It's about time those two get together!"

And that was Konan…

The two finally pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. Deidara smiled, "I…I've been in love with you forever too un." he told the redhead. Sasori smiled widely…

"Yeah, we're right here."

The two turned and saw their friends standing not too far off. Blushing, Deidara smiled nervously at his friends. Hidan rolled his eyes before walking right up to Sasori, "You hurt him Akasuna, and I will hunt you down." He said with a growl.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasori merely pushed passed the albino, "Whatever Gesei. I get it, you don't like me." Pein and Kakuzu snickered while Kisame just sighed. This was going to be difficult…

~The next school day~

It was ten am…

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

This was extremely odd for the school.

Usually by this time, either Sasori or Deidara was yelling at the other for some prank pulled on them.

So…something was off today.

Konan looked up from her book at a certain blonde hunter. Deidara was staring off into space, most likely thinking of a certain red headed vampire. Irony at its finest. Konan couldn't wait to see how Deidara's grandfather would react to his grandson being in love with a vampire.

She glanced to the side and saw Itachi in his emo corner, reading his book. She knew that he and Hidan were highly disappointed. Even though they would never admit it, they had wanted fate to make it that Sasori really did hate Deidara. That way, one of them would be with the blonde.

Konan, on the contrary, was ver happy for her friend. He finally knew that the one he loved loved him back. That was the greatest feeling in the world in Konan's opinion.

The bell rang for the end of the class and Deidara blinked. He got to his feet and grabbed his stuff. Stepping forward, he tripped over something and fell forward…

Only to have someone catch him.

Looking up, Deidara saw a certain red head smirking down at him. "Clumsy much Deidara?" he asked as he helped the blonde to his feet. Deidara blushed slightly, "Not my fault un. Something tripped me." He told Sasori.

Sasori looked to the side and saw Kisame smirking at him. He sighed and said, "It was just Kisame. He saw me staring at you from the door and decided to be a romantic." Deidara looked up and stuck his tongue out at the blue haired demon. Kisame chuckled before saying, "Hey, if you're gonna be together, make it official at school."

The two blushed a bit as people, that weren't either of their friends, gaped at them. That…couldn't be.

Akasuna and Katsu…DATING?

But they were mortal enemies!

Deidara cleared his throat in a nervous way, and said, "W-well, we have class anyway Sasori." He hated how nervous the redhead was making him…but at the same time, he was glad Sasori was blushing too…

~At home~

"Mom, I'm home!" Deidara exclaimed as he closed the front door of his house.

Silence.

Deidara blinked. "Mom?" He questioned. When there was more silence, he pulled a knife from his bag. The house was quiet…but his mother hadn't mentioned anything about going out. He silently made his way through the hall...

And made his way into the kitchen to see the back door hanging open by one of the hinges.

His blood ran cold as he realized that someone had taken his mother. The first thing he thought of…

Deidara pulled out his phone and dialed a number he had memorized over the past few weeks.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Deidara? Is there a problem?" said Eien.

Deidara took a deep breath.

"My mother's missing."…

(A/n) Uh-oh, Someone took the Head Vampire's girlfriend! Hahah! Hope you enjoyed this! Flames to be used to kill Contaminated Vampires!

Dei: I WON! UH-HUH! WHO'S THE POKEMON MASTER?I AM UN!

Saso: *frown*

Haha!


	6. Chapter 5: Hunter Society

Saso: *working on his Kazekage puppet*

Dei: *eyes glued to him*

Uh, guys?

Both: *ignore*

Guys….OI!

Dei: What un?

Disclaimer? Please?

Dei: Oh, right un…*apologetic smile* Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you.

**Chapter 5: Hunter Society**

Deidara sighed as he stepped out of Eien's car. "I could've handled myself you know." He said, "There's no reason to go out of your way and have me stay at your home un."

The raven haired man just walked up to the door, "I don't care. You're staying here until I can figure out just who took your mother." With a sigh, Deidara grabbed his bag and stood in front of the mansion. It was exactly as he had pictured Eien's place to look like. (Picture the Phantomhive Manor. I'm too lazy to be original. XD.)

"Come on Deidara-kun. You can marvel at the mansion later." Stated Eien in a playful tone. Deidara stuck his tongue out at the man before heading inside after him.

The inside was a sight too. The main entrance was decorated in red and gold. The chandelier hung from the ceiling proudly, and the blood red carpet was spotless. The paintings that hung from the walls left the blonde in awe, "No way…are those real un?" he asked as he stopped forward. Eien chuckled, "Yes. Yes they are Deidara-kun. As a vampire, you tend to live long enough to find such delicacies."

As Deidara turned to ask just how he was able to obtain such pieces, a loud blast of rock music sounded from upstairs.

"Ah, Sasori must be home." Stated Eien.

And that was when it hit Deidara.

He was going to be staying with SASORI. His heartbeat sped up as the thought sank in. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"Follow me." Said Eien as he headed up the extravagant stairs. Deidara gulped and followed. "Your friends are more than welcome to come over and spend the night if you want." Offered the raven haired man. Deidara nodded, "Thanks…" he said as the music grew louder.

_Well I'm not a Zombie, but I feel like one! Today~ Sell me pills, comatose, chemical da~ze. My head is always spinning from this dizzy blurry vision and my stomach has had enough! I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby cause I'm always throwing up!_

Eien banged on a blood red door that had a black bat and a red scorpion on it. "Sasori! Lower the music!" he called out. After twenty seconds, he frowned and thought a minute as the music didn't lower. A smirk played across his lips and he said in barely a whisper, "Deidara-kun is staying over."

The music stopped abruptly and the door opened slightly. "Deidara?" It was merely a whisper, but the green eyes were clearly visible from the shadows of the room…and they seemed to look into Deidara's soul…like they usually did.

As he just stared, dazed, Sasori opened the door a bit more, "Um…why…is he here dad?" he asked, a bit startled that the blonde was here. Eien sighed, "…Ai has been taken."

Sasori's eyes widened. Deidara's mother had been kidnapped? "By whom?" he asked. Deidara shook his head with a sigh as he regained his composure, "I'm not sure yet un. But tomorrow I'll be sure to head over to the Hunter Society to see if they know anything."

With a nod of understanding, Sasori looked up at his father. "Yes Sasori. He's staying with us until we can be sure it's safe. And no, he's not staying in your room." The younger Akasuna blushed slightly and glared at his father in turn causing Deidara to giggle.

At the sound, Sasori smiled slightly. The blonde was too cute. "Come on Deidara-kun. You can stay over here in the guest room." Eien said as he opened the door across the hall from Sasori's room. The blonde nodded and entered the room.

Looking around, he had to look back at Eien, "Wow, you sure are rich aren't you un?" he said sarcastically. Eien chuckled. The room was huge! The walls were a nice blue color with silver decorations aligning them. The bed was made with blue and silver sheets with a snowy design on it.

Deidara turned back to Eien with an all knowing look, "You were planning to ask my mom and I to move in with you guys weren't you?" Eien chuckled, "No pulling the wool over your eyes is there?" The raven haired man's grey eyes got a serious look to them, "I'll be back. If you want, you can have your friends over Deidara-kun."

He spun on heel and walked back out of the room, "Sasori, you know the rules. They don't change in your case." He said before heading back down the stairs and out the door swiftly.

Glancing across the hall, Deidara saw Sasori staring at him intently. "What un?" he asked, wondering what in the seventh hell the redhead was looking at. Sasori smirked, "You're here, what else do I need to look at but your face?"

Of course, this statement caused Deidara to blush and avert his gaze from the vampire. He pulled out his phone and punched three on the speed dial. Holding the gadget to his ear, he waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Fuck you Itachi! Yea Dei? What's up?" asked a very sleepy, and apparently irritated, Hidan. Deidara smirked as he reasoned that Itachi had tripped Hidan again when the albino was trying to get to his phone.

"I'm at Eien's place un." he explained. There was the sound of someone falling and Hidan exclaimed, "Akasuna's place? Why the hell are you over there?" He sounded even more irritated than before. Deidara sighed, "My mother was kidnapped un. I contacted Eien and he insisted I stay at his place for the time being."

"Your mom was KIDNAPPED?" there was muttering on Hidan's side of the connection and he said, "We'll be right there," And Hidan hung up.

With a sigh, Deidara tossed his phone onto the bed and threw himself onto said bed next to the phone.

Now everything was catching up to him. His mother had been taken. And he hadn't been there to protect her…He buried his face into the pillow and let out a scream. He had failed his mother. What kind of Hunter let his family get caught by the enemy? He wasn't sure if it was a vampire, but to be able to take his mother…they had to be one strong son of a bitch. His mother was a retired Hunter after all.

But he still felt so…helpless.

"So much for the grandson of the great Atisuto un!" he yelled into the pillow.

A hand was placed on his back and Deidara jumped slightly. Looking to the side, he saw Sasori standing over the bed. "Are you ok Deidara?" he asked in the gentlest voice Deidara had heard from him. Deidara shrugged and blinked when Sasori's hand reached towards him.

Softly, Sasori wiped away the tears that Deidara hadn't even noticed were falling from his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him just as softly causing Deidara to press into the kiss. The redhead pulled away and smiled softly at the blonde. "It's gonna be all right Dei. You've got the head Vampire of New York and his son on your side. We'll find your mom."

A smile spread across Deidara's face, "Thanks Sasori." He said.

The two were interrupted by knocking on glass. Turning, they saw Hidan standing on the branch of a tree near the window. Deidara rolled his eyes and opened the window, letting in Hidan, Itachi, and Konan. Sasori raised a brow at the three. "You know…we have a front AND back door." He said. Hidan just scowled at him, but Konan smiled nervously, "Sorry, Kakuzu was at the front door and Hidan didn't wanna interact with him."

"Ah, the guys are here?" asked Sasori. Konan nodded and Sasori looked at Deidara. The blonde nodded, "Its ok un. I'll be fine now…thank you Sasori." Sasori smiled at the blonde and pushed some hair out of his face, "No problem Deidara." And with that, Sasori left the hunters to themselves.

Konan was the first to react. She randomly pulled Deidara into a bone-crushing hug of doom. The blonde couldn't breathe for crying out loud! "I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE TOOK YOUR MOM! I'M SO SORRY DEIDEI!" she screamed (in his ear mind you). "Konan…can't…breathe…" Deidara managed to choke out. The blunette pulled away, "Sorry! I just…"

As she let the sentence fade, Hidan asked, "You don't know who the bastard that took her is?" Deidara shook his head, the same emotions from before beginning to bubble up. Hidan put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her. And kill the bitch that took her."

Deidara couldn't help but smile at Hidan's statement. The albino always knew how to make him feel better. That's why they were best friends. Hidan smiled back at him. He knew that he could always make Deidara laugh…he was always there to make him feel better…so why was it that he had lost out to that red headed VAMPIRE?

But he wasn't about to let that side of him out.

He could never get mad at Deidara…he loved the blonde way too much. And jealousy wasn't what the poor blonde needed now. He needed someone to make his nerves calm down…

~Meanwhile~

Sasori stepped into his room to see Kisame thrown onto his bed, Pein picking something to put on the stereo, and Kakuzu on the floor. "What are the Hunters doing here?" asked the brunette. Sasori threw himself on a bean bag chair he had in the middle of his room and said, "Deidara's mom has been abducted by someone."

The other three all turned their complete attention to the red head. "Abducted? By who?" asked Kisame. Pein and Kakuzu were even a bit shocked. Who would dare kidnap someone that was not only an ex-hunter, but also the girlfriend of the Head Vampire of New York?

Sasori shook his head, "We don't know yet. But father is furious." Pein nodded, "Who wouldn't be? They took his girlfriend." And Sasori knew the auburn haired teen was thinking of how he would react if someone had taken Konan.

"So what do we do Sasori?" asked Kisame. The red head thought in silence for a moment before saying, "See if you can find anything out. And if you find anyone that's out of place, remind them who's in charge." The three nodded and vanished…

~The next day~

Sasori awoke to soft singing.

_There are little birds so high in the sky~_

Was that…Deidara?

_Questioning all their reasons why~_

Heading down the stairs, he saw the blonde in the kitchen, making himself some breakfast.

_Solitary singing their song, searching for someone to sing along._

"You have a beautiful voice." He said. Deidara jumped and turned to face Sasori. "Oh, good morning Sasori. I didn't notice you come down un." he stated before turning back to the food he was preparing. "I thought your friends had spent the night?" asked the red head. Deidara shrugged, "They tend to disappear. Like yours un."

Sasori frowned. He didn't like that they had left him alone. "And why did they?" "They went to ask some other Hunters if they had seen anything un." explained Deidara as he placed the food on a plate. He held it out to Sasori and the red head raised a brow. "Just take it un." he said. Sasori smiled and took the plate. "Thanks." He said. Deidara just blushed slightly and turned back to make some more food.

Sasori took a bite of the pancakes that the blonde had made and brightened. This was really good! Deidara had put chocolate chips in them and Sasori swore he tasted a hint of cinnamon. "This is delicious Deidara!" he exclaimed. Deidara smiled adorably, "Glad you like it un." Sasori couldn't help but smile back at him.

Why hadn't he said something to the blonde sooner? It was nice to be able to see Deidara smile, especially if the person he was smiling at was Sasori himself. Reaching a hand out, Sasori touched Deidara's cheek gently. The blonde's smile softened and his eyes slipped shut as he leaned into the touch.

Sasori just stared at Deidara's serene face, taken back by the blonde's innocence. How could a Hunter be so innocent? One that used all that they could to kill vampires? Sasori didn't understand it…but Deidara pulled it off. Leaning forward, he captured the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss. "You're adorable. You know that?" he asked. Deidara blushed and cleared his throat…

~A bit later~

Sasori looked the blonde up and down, analyzing the Hunter outfit that he had on. "You don't have to come Sasori. I've never heard of a vampire that willing walked into the Hunter Society before un."

With a chuckle, Sasori headed down the stairs, "And miss a chance to see it for myself? I don't think so. And besides, it's not like I don't know what I'm walking into." He said. Deidara followed him out the door, "I guess…but you'll need to be very careful un. I mean…you're walking into a place that will be full people trained to kill your kind." Smirking, Sasori turned back to face the blonde, "You said that the others were going to be busy, right? So why not let me keep you company?"

With a sigh of defeat, Deidara nodded, "Fine, fine un. Just…behave?" With a chuckle, he watched the blonde walk for a minute before Deidara broke into a full sprint. Sasori's eyes widened before he swiftly followed. "You're fast." He said when he caught up. Deidara smirked, "The fastest Hunter there is un." "Really? Well, good to know." Sasori replied.

After a few minutes, Deidara slipped down a dark alley and knocked on a black, metal door. Sasori stood next to him, hearing footsteps near the door before a small compartment opened. The eyes Sasori saw were a dirty brown that looked him over. "A blood sucker?" said a raspy voice. Deidara cleared his throat and the eyes shot to him. "Deidara-kun? He's with you?" the same raspy voice asked Deidara, his eyes motioning to Sasori.

"Yes Kochi, he's with me un." replied the blonde. The compartment closed and there were a few loud metallic sounds before the door opened. In the doorway stood a man with dark brown hair that was spiked out in all directions. He wore a suit that was similar to Deidara's, minus the long coat. In between his fingers he held a lit cigarette."All right, I'll let him through, but only because I know you don't trust just any blood sucker. Go on through kiddo." He said before stepping to the side.

As Deidara and Sasori walked into the dark corridor, Kochi said, "Ah, and your father's here Deidara-kun…" Deidara stopped a second before he continued towards the end of the corridor. Sasori followed silently, not wanting Kochi to be within ear shot when he spoke with the blonde.

At the end of the corridor was a circular staircase heading downwards. Deidara swiftly headed down. Sasori glanced back at the Hunter at the door. Kochi was staring at him and moved his hand to wave him down before taking a drag from his cigarette. Sasori turned and followed the blonde.

"Your…father? He asked, his voice a whisper in Deidara's ear. The blonde sighed, "Yeah…I don't really get along with him un. He's the Hunter Jaaku." Sasori looked at Deidara oddly, "YOUR father is the infamous Jaaku?" he asked. Deidara nodded, "Yeah, hard to believe someone as sweet as my mom could fall for someone as horrible as him right?"

Hard to believe someone as kind hearted as Deidara could be produced from such a monster as Jaaku actually, but Sasori wasn't gonna voice his opinion. "Yeah…hard to believe…" "Just…behave. I don't want Jaaku to try to hunt you un." "Wait…Jaaku's last name is Junsuina…and yours is Katsu?"

Deidara shrugged, "My father hates my grandfather, so he threw away his family name. Katsu Atisuto? He's my grandfather un." "Him I know…I've met him before…" "Really un? Then he must've not found you dangerous." Said Deidara as they walked into what looked like a large courtyard. Sasori's eyes widened as he saw the many Hunters that were gathered here. Scanning over them, he already knew there were more than two hundred.

And all eyes were focused on the only vampire in the place.

For a minute, there was an awkward silence. And then Deidara cleared his throat, "He's with me un. No threat here." He said. The eyes hovered a bit before going back to whatever activity the hunter was doing. Deidara started for a large group in the back of the courtyard, Sasori following, his eyes on the alert.

"Deidara my boy!"

The redhead blinked as a man with whitish hair and light blue eyes pulled the blonde into a hug. He had a scar on his left cheek and what looked like a burned in cross over his right eye. Deidara smiled at him, "Hey Gramps un! It's good to see you!" The man ruffled Deidara's blonde hair, causing him to pout and move to fix it. "What brings my favorite grandson here?" he asked with a chuckled.

He looked at Sasori and continued, "And what brings the son of the Head Vampire of New York here?" Sasori bowed slightly at him, "Pleasure to see you again, Atisuto-san." Deidara frowned, "Kosho wa ari un." (There's trouble.) Atisuto's smile fell, "Nani desu ka?" (What is it?) "It's mom. Karera wa kanojo o totta." (They took her.) "Dare?" (Who?)

With a shake of his head, Deidara got this determined look in his eyes. Atisuto glanced at Sasori, "And I assume…we have the help of a certain raven haired vampire in finding my Daughter-in-law?" Sasori nodded, "We'll help in any way we can." Atisuto smiled at the statement…

"A vampire's help? How pathetic."

Sasori's eyes flashed red as his gazed searched for the source of the voice that has stated something so disrespectful. Deidara's frown became more pronounced as he turned to face the new man that had stepped forward. This man had dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. His face had a similar cross on it, though this one was burned into his left cheek. His eyes held an arrogant look in them and his step was just as prideful.

Deidara took a step forward, "Hello Jaaku."

(A/n) And there! Chapter 5! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6: The Theater

Damn it's been quite a few weeks that I've had….and it just started raining…

Dei: Well then…we're stuck inside for the day un!

Saso: Whatever.

What's up people? Yes, I'm alive. XD. Had family over and stuff so it was hard to do anything…but…thanks to music, I thought of exactly how I want this fic to go! Dei~?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you!

**Chapter 6: Contamination**

Jaaku looked down at his son with a disgusted look in his eyes. "Deidara…how dare you bring this disgusting creature into our Society?" Deidara rolled his eyes, "He's not dangerous un. Not to normal Hunters un." Sasori growled, "You I might make an exception for."

Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and gave him a look before turning back to Jaaku, "He's joking un. Anyway, what brings you here un? I thought you hated coming to New York." Jaaku scoffed, "I despise this city. But I heard that there were contaminated vampires heading here and thought it would be fun to dispose of them."

Frowning, Sasori glared at the man in front of them. He was nothing like his father, and Deidara was nothing like him. He had to be thankful for that. He couldn't imagine Deidara anything like Jaaku…too depressing.

"I would know if there were more contaminated vampires headed to my jurisdiction. I didn't sense anything un." explained Deidara. Atisuto nodded, "Deidara is the best sensor we have." Jaaku rolled his eyes, "He's merely a child." "He and his team are the best we have." Stated Atisuto as he stepped to be face to face with his son. Jaaku scowled but turned to the exit, "Whatever. Live in your little fantasies. When you need a real hunter, don't come crying to me."

And with that, Junsuina Jaaku walked out of the Hunter Society.

Deidara let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held. "Sasori…please don't do that." He said, "I don't want to fight my father because you said something stupid. I mean, if I have to choose between the two of you…" he smiled at the redhead, "But you can't go looking for trouble."

Running a hand through his hair, Sasori sighed, "Fine. I'll be good." He told his beloved blonde. Deidara turned to Atisuto, "Anyway, besides Jaaku, what other disgusting creatures can you think of un?"

With a laugh, Atisuto put a hand on Deidara's shoulder, "You and your smart ass remarks. I'll look around Ai. If and when I find something, I'll let you know." After gaining a nod from Deidara, he turned to Sasori, "Behave. If you hurt my grandson I will hurt you tenfold." Sasori smiled nervously and he and Deidara left…

~Later~

Sasori and Deidara sat in the kitchen, a bowl of chocolate chip cookies between them. The blonde was munching on a cookie, deep in thought. Konan, Itachi, and Hidan hadn't come back yet…he hoped his friends were ok.

Sasori sighed. His father had been gone all day…and that was slightly worrying. His father at least called when he wouldn't be home…

Startling the duo, Deidara's phone rang and said blonde grabbed it. "Yeah? ...uh-huh? ...Got it. Thanks for the information un." he hung up and got to his feet. "Kochi said that my mother was said to have been carried into a building downtown." Sasori thought a moment, "That's Valentine's territory…"

Eyes widening, Deidara clicked on his watch. Holograms of different programs appeared around him. He tapped at one of the icons and a map appeared before him. Sasori blinked, not really processing what was happening, while different parts of the map changed colors. "…You're right un…that is Valentine's territory…the question is: is this Valentine's doing, or is someone trying to frame him?" Deidara swiped his hand over the map and the hologram vanished, "Let's get downtown to find out." He said.

Sasori nodded, impressed with how professional Deidara was acting. Deidara, still prepared from their trip to the Society, headed out the door, Sasori following close behind.

It still amazed Sasori just how fast Deidara was. He had never seen a human run so fast; they reached downtown in half the time it would've taken on Sasori's bike. Then again, it seemed that Deidara knew every street and back alley in all of New York.

As he followed Deidara, Sasori's thoughts wandered to his father. Was Eien in Valentine's territory too? It would make sense…if he heard that Ai had been seen there…he'd go running…

The pair stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned movie theater. "Deidara…going into Valentine's territory without an invitation is dangerous…" muttered Sasori. Ignoring the redhead, Deidara walked up to the boarded up doors of the theater and kicked them open.

Silence.

Deidara walked in and looked around, pulling out his twin daggers.

Nothing came out.

Sasori followed him.

Something was seriously off; even Sasori could feel it. Deidara stopped walking as the vampire he sense changed. Damnit. Someone had contaminated Valentine. He turned to Sasori, his voice barely even a whisper, "Careful. We have company un."

Before the redhead could question it, the diseased sent hit him. Wow. Deidara's sixth sense was better than a vampire's nose. Impressive.

Deidara's eyes widened as a new vampire suddenly appeared on the grid, right in the building. Ok, it had just become his job to investigate this. They had turned a human into a vampire. And a contaminated one at that.

It was time to get serious.

Sasori blinked as Deidara made his way to one of the screen rooms. What was he up to? The blonde kicked the door open and walked into the room. The air was musty, paint was peeling off the walls, chairs were missing from the aisles, and the screen was broken off of the wall and on the floor. Deidara glanced around, knowing that there was someone in this exact room.

The problem was that it was a large room, and something could easily be hiding behind the seats that were still standing, or in the bundle that had once been a movie screen. Gripping his daggers tightly, Deidara made his way down the aisle to the back of the room where the screen once hung. Sasori was a bit more hesitant, not really used to the situation he was in.

Being the son of the head of the vampires here in New York meant that he wasn't usually one to fight with contaminated vampires. He wanted to, since he felt that it was his duty to do so, but he had only started recently…and Deidara had to save him from becoming contaminated himself.

Though Sasori was not going to leave Deidara to fight these monsters alone.

A noise came from the back left corner of the room and Deidara stopped walking. Sasori could barely make out a vent in the darkness. Could Deidara actually see in this place? Even Sasori, who was born with the ability to see in darker places, almost pitch black, could barely see in here. Was it even possible to-

A shadow suddenly lunged forward, heading straight for the redhead and catching him off guard. Before Sasori could react, or the thing could realize, Deidara had grabbed it by the leg and slammed it into the ground with more force than Sasori thought a hunter should have. The blonde slammed his foot into the creature's head, crushing it and killing it instantly. The vibrations from the force of both blows made something metallic fall to the ground and roll over to them.

"What's that?" muttered Deidara as he walked over to it, Sasori just coming back to his senses. The hunter put his daggers away and plucked the object off the ground before walking over to Sasori. The redheaded vampire looked and saw what looked like a small tube in Deidara's hand. It seemed to be a sapphire color, much like Deidara's eyes, and a small part seemed to be protruding from it.

Sasori was about to ask what it was when Deidara looked over at the creature he had killed, "Well, Valentine is done for. Sad really, he wasn't that bad of a person un." He looked around, "But the other vampire, the one that had just been turned, was removed from the building…and it's already pretty far away…" He sighed in frustration. "Guess we can't ask around either…let's take a look around to see if we find anything un…"

"What is that tube you found before Dei?" asked the redhead. Deidara stood quiet a moment before pulling the sapphire tube out again. He clicked on the part that was protruding from it and the tube expanded into a staff. Sasori blinked and watched as Deidara spun it in his hands expertly. He stopped and held it in his right hand, "This…is my mother's staff. She is actually a retired Hunter un." Sasori nodded, "So she WAS here…"

With a nod, Deidara looked around the room. Sasori did the same and saw a small sliver of light coming from under the bundled up screen. "Dei…check this out." He said as he walked over to it. The blonde looked, retracted the staff, and followed. The duo pulled the screen away and had to shield their eyes momentarily. After their eyes adjusted, Deidara looked down to see a staircase leading down a white hallway.

"What the…" Sasori muttered as Deidara started down the stairs, "H-hey wait!" Sasori quickly followed the blonde. As they reached the bottom, Deidara glanced around at what appeared to be a research facility. Sasori could smell contaminated blood and felt nauseous. Deidara walked around, smelling death and decay, but since his nose wasn't as keen as Sasori's, he didn't know about the contamination.

Stopping at a table full of vials and beakers full of an odd liquid, Deidara took a closer look. The liquid was a color that reminded Deidara of old blood after a person had been decaying. The smell was no better either. He carefully picked up a vial of the stuff and covered the top securely. "What's that for?" asked the redhead. "I'm gonna take this back to the society un. Have some of our guys check it out. This isn't just some random mixture un…This might actually be what's causing contamination." "You mean they might be able to make a cure? That would really be-"

There was a creak from somewhere else in this lab and Deidara looked all over. He suddenly got an uneasy feeling. "Let's go un. I don't like the feeling I just got." Sasori nodded and the two glanced around one more time before quickly heading back up the stairs. Sparing one last glance at Valentine, Deidara and Sasori exited the theater and headed back to the Akasuna mansion…not noticing the raven haired vampire that was leaning on the wall of the theater.

Eien sighed in relief when the two teens walked off. He didn't want Sasori to worry about him. He looked down at the arm that had been bitten and frowned. The skin around the wound was beginning to turn red. He'd have to get it cleaned up and bind it tightly. Gripping his arm, he headed to Aria's district. She'd be able to help a bit.

He knew he was being stubborn and should tell Atisuto at least about the situation…but he just couldn't. For that would mean he'd have to under surveillance. And he couldn't have that happening.

He couldn't be put out until he found Ai…

(A/n) And there we go! Finally done! Later!


End file.
